Greyhounds- A Supernatural Fanfiction
by WincestIsGross
Summary: This is based of the episode "Reading is Fundamental" in season seven, where Cas is banished to a dog track in Perth. Rated T for language. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Cas was surrounded by dogs. Miserable dogs. They were running, no- not running, chasing, as they had been for as long as they could remember. Someone was yelling at him.  
They were angry. Why were they angry? What had he done?  
Confused by the noise, the emotions, and the conflict- Cas didn't like conflict- he zapped (as Dean had termed it) off what appeared to be a track and into the crowd that surrounded it.  
He appeared in front of a young girl, no- a teenager judging by her vocabulary. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, "Where the _fuck_ did you come from?"  
Cas tilted his head, studying the girl.  
She was wearing a loose fitting tee with a rather inappropriate quote scrawled across the front, faded denim shorts that (in Cas' opinion) showed way too much leg, dirty thongs that where emblazoned with a _Billabong_ logo and a blue bandanna tied in her brown hair.  
Though the angel didn't sweat, he could feel the heat in the air, and was pretty sure of the answer to his coming question.  
"I _was_ in Northern Indiana State Hospital, but Dean had to banish me because the angels where going to take the prophet. I believe his name is Kevin. Where am I now?"  
She raised her eyebrows and muttering something that sounded a lot like "And that kids, is why we don't do drugs." under her breath, before answering. "Perth, WA."  
Cas nodded.  
"Thank you. Also, if it's not too inconvenient can I borrow your phone? I need to call Meg, so I can find Sam and Dean."  
She narrowed her stormy eyes suspiciously, "Alright- but mate if you even think about nicking it I'll set the dogs on you, and as you can see," she pauses, gesturing to their surroundings, "There's quite a few out here."  
She then reaches into her back pocket and hands over a badly smashed iPhone.  
"Also, keep it short. I don't want you chewing up my credit on long distance calls." Cas takes the proffered phone, quickly typing in Meg's number that he may or may not have memorised.  
She picked up on the third ring, "Meg?" he questions. "Yeah, yeah Castiel. It's me."  
Cas can hear Dean talking in the background, "Shut up." Meg says irritably.  
Not wanting Meg annoyed at him Cas replies "I'll stop speaking."  
"No. No, Cas. You talk."  
"I'm in a place called Perth," Cas says glancing at the girl for confirmation, she nods.  
"Perth?" asks Meg confused, "Yes, and I'm surrounded by unhappy dogs."  
"What dogs?" Meg says still confused, Cas hears her relay all he's said to Dean.  
"They're chasing a rabbit around…" he trails off not sure what else to tell Meg.  
"You're on a dog track, you were just in the middle of a greyhound race." The girl tells him.  
Cas smiles at her as Meg continues. "Oh. Okay." Her voice becomes slightly muffled, "He's at a dog track in Perth." She adds to the others.  
"I'm surrounded by _large_ unhappy dogs." Cas adds trying to clarify.  
"Greyhounds!" Yells the girl, "They're called greyhounds." She rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah, they're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Wait, who's that?" Meg asks suspiciously.  
"Oh that's…" Cas turns to the girl who's phone he's using. "Um, excuse me what's your name?" "Bindi Irwin." She replies rolling her eyes, again.  
Cas turns away a second time, "She says her name is Bindi Irwin."  
"Cas, she's lying." Meg says, using a slow, condescending tone.  
"How can you tell?" Asks Cas, curiously.  
"I just can. Listen, we're on highway 94, north of St. Cloud, Minnesota, just passing mile marker 79." Cas nods, "Okay, I'll be there soon." "Alright, don't take too long."  
Cas hangs up and turns back to the girl, "Here's your phone back."  
"Thanks," she says pocketing it, "You know for a meth head, you're not half bad."  
Cas cocks his head, "I'm not a meth head."  
"Course not, mate." The girl replies winking at him. "Alright, well the race just finished, and dad wants me home soon. So, it was nice meeting you."  
She turned back towards the track, puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles piercingly.  
A large greyhound ran up to, sitting at her ankles, but unlike the other dogs it didn't just think in ovals and wasn't completely miserable.  
Cas studied the animal, it seemed almost- human in the way that it held his gaze and it's thoughts were much too complex for a dog.  
"Your dog, I don't think it's a dog."  
The girl cocked an eyebrow at him, "Your quiet perceptive for a meth head."  
Cas looked up at the girl, surprised.  
"Don't worry, mate. Churchill and I have an agreement, he wins races and is generally awesome, and I feed him and give him a place to stay."  
Cas cocks his head once more, "Churchill?" The girl shrugs, "An intelligent name for an intelligent dog."  
The girl turns to leave, "Wait!" Cas calls, "What's your _real_ name?"  
She pauses considering whether to answer him or not.  
"Ella. Ella Campbell."  
She says before walking away and being lost in the crowd.

Authors note:  
Hi guys!  
So this is the first fic I've ever published- so be gentle.  
I doubt many people are going to read this- but if you do, please tell me what you think.  
I have some ideas about other chapters if you guys want it to be longer.  
Also, as I am Australian don't take offense to any stereo typing. The characters kinda based on me, so I'm not trying to be offensive or stereotypical.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella walked home.  
Though it was nearly eight, the bitumen was still hot on her feet as she carried her thongs.  
Ella couldn't stop thinking about the weirdo from the tracks.  
Though she originally thought him high or mentally unstable, if he'd been able to recognise Churchill as a skinwalker, he probably knew what he was talking about.  
Churchill was actually a twenty-five year old man named Jake, who had the ability to turn into a cream coated greyhound at will.  
When Ella first found out Churchill was a skinwalker (by accidentally feeding him peanut butter with a silver spoon) she'd been sure he was a paedophile.  
But Churchill (Jake) had never done anything to harm her, only protect her and keep her company while her dad was working.  
And as long as she didn't tell her Dad he was a skinwalker, he would never leave her.  
Mathew Campbell had strong distrust for all things supernatural, regardless of whether or not they'd been proven to be harmless.  
Churchill, who had previously been sniffing a suspicious looking plastic bag, lifted his head, growling softly.  
His hackles were up and his ears back, and when Ella walked towards him, he moved protectively in front of her.  
Knowing this meant he'd scented something, Ella pulled her knife from her bra. She may not enjoy hunting, but it didn't mean she didn't know how to fight.  
Reaching into her back pocket, Ella pulled out her severely cracked phone and used it to light the dim street.  
The soft wind, which had previously been blowing away from her, shifted.  
She could now feel it caressing her face, she breathed in deeply to calm her nerves, and smelt something out of place on the summer's night.  
Rotten eggs.  
"Fuck." Ella muttered, "Demons."  
"Oh, isn't she smart. The little girl recognises us, Jim." Said a black eyed creep to his companion, stepping out of the shadows.  
"She needs to work on her manors. Maybe if I cut out her tongue, she'll learn not to use such bad words."  
Before they could move, Churchill launched himself at them.  
The first demon kicked out at Churchill and he went flying, his head smacking against a rock.  
"Churchill!" Ella cried out.  
The second demon, Jim, started towards Ella but before he could reach her she flung her ruined blade at his chest.  
After watching the black eyed bitch flicker and die, she pulled another blade from her thigh sheath.  
The first demon turned towards her, "You bitch! I'm going to skin you!"  
"You'll have to catch me first." She spat.  
He walked towards her, but before he could launch himself at Ella a blinding light filled the street.  
The demon screamed, clutching his head and falling to the ground.  
Ella turned to see the man from the track, _glowing.  
_ His eyes had turned an electric blue and the shadows of giant wings, his wings, could be seen against the houses.  
Ella held her one remaining knife tightly. Though it was ruined against demons, she doubted it would be that effective against this winged creature.  
"No more fighting." The creature commanded in his gravelly voice, "I don't like conflict."  
Making a split second decision, Ella hurled her only knife at him, and he vanished, reappearing behind her instantaneously.  
 _I forgot he could do that._ Ella thought before she felt his arms wrap around her.  
Grabbing her from behind, the winged man held on tight as she struggled, attempting to kick him in the knee caps.  
"Please stop struggling, I don't enjoy fighting." Ella snorted, "And let you drag me off to your den to slaughter or eat me, no thanks mate."  
Suddenly Ella snapped her head back, breaking the creature's nose.  
His grip loosened as she felt his blood drip down her neck.  
She broke free, and backed away slowly, watching as the creature brought his hands to his face and healed his broken nose, his hands emitting a glowing light as he did so.  
She backed away, and Churchill began to stir, whimpering softly.  
"Wha- what do you want from me?" Ella asked, her voice breaking as she saw how truly powerful the beast was.  
He looked at her, tilting his head in a curious, puppy like manor.  
"Did you say your name was Campbell?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Earlier that day:  
_ Cas appears in the back seat of the Impala, after finishing the conversation with the girl.  
The prophet sitting adjacent to him, gasps loudly.  
Cas turns to him.  
"Kevin, this is Castiel." Meg states evenly to the startled boy.  
Breathing deeply, Kevin addresses Cas, as calmly as he can manage, "You're one of the angels?"  
Cas, rather than respond, leans forward and boops Kevin's nose.  
Cas quickly turns to Meg, "Meg, are you hurt?" He asks, sounding as concerned as an angel can.  
"Shut up." She responds, embarrassed by his behaviour.  
"What took you so long, anyway?" Asks Dean, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"I was talking to a girl." Cas focused on Dean, missed the look Meg shot him. "She was rather young and had a skin walker for a dog. But she seemed to already know that."  
Dean raised his eyebrows, "Really Cas? We leave you alone for a couple of hours and you flirt with an Aussie hunter?"  
Cas looked scandalised, "No, Dean. That would be inappropriate. She was a teenager."  
Sam and Dean both laughed at Cas' reaction, and Meg breathed out, relieved.  
Meg turned to Cas, "Did she ever tell you her name? Or will she forever be known as Bindi Irwin?"  
Cas thought for a moment, "Her name was Ella. Ella Campbell. If I remember correctly."  
Sam turned in his seat and Dean looked at Cas through the review mirror, "As in the massive American hunting family, Campbell?" Sam asked, his voice brimming with curiosity and thinly veiled resentment.  
All Campbells they'd met had been more trouble than they were worth, regardless of how closely related they were to the Winchester brothers.  
Cas cocked his head, remembering talk of their Grandfather Samuel Campbell, "That is certainly possible. The only issue being, she is Australian."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Cas, we got it. Anyway, it's a pretty common name, so she's probably not related to them or closely anyway, and she may not even be a hunter."  
Cas was more reluctant to agree then the others, feeling, no knowing, there was something special about the girl.

About half an hour later they are still on the way to the cabin when Cas feels a pull, a pull similar to what he feels when someone is praying to him.  
But this isn't exactly a pray and it isn't exactly to him, but he knows he needs to go.  
Explaining to Meg he needs to leave, and leave now, Cas zaps himself back to Perth, Western Australia.  
But not to the dog track he was at before, but to a dark residential street.  
A dark residential street filled with the sound of fighting.  
Resisting the urge to flee, Cas walked forwards to find the girl from earlier, Ella, standing between a demon and her unconscious dog that wasn't a dog.  
Then Cas realised what the pull was, not a pray or a call for help, but a plea.  
A plea for the safety of a beloved friend, perhaps her only friend, and a plea that she not be left alone in the world.  
Cas, hearing the demon spit insults and threats at the girl, felt his protective instinct rise.  
He didn't have to fight to protect her.  
Cas summoned his wings, a fraction of his true form to the surface, knowing it would prove fatal to the demon.  
As expected the demon screamed in pain and anguish, and Ella turned towards him.  
"No more fighting." Cas said in a stern tone, "I don't like conflict."  
But in his bid to protect her, Cas forgot one important thing, Ella was a hunter, and hunters never surrender.  
Ella threw the ruined blade she was holding and to avoid healing himself he zapped behind her, arms wrapping around her to ensure she didn't try to fight him.  
But she would not stop her violence.  
"Please stop struggling, I don't enjoy fighting." Cas explained calmly.  
"And let you drag me off to your den to slaughter or eat me, no thanks mate."  
Ella would not keep still and managed to break Cas' nose in her struggles.  
Though he did not feel the pain he thought it wise to release her.  
He healed himself quickly, knowing he needed to start calming the girl, but not knowing how.  
"Wha- what do you want from me?" She asked, her voice breaking.  
Cas looked at her, tilting his head curiously.  
"Did you say your name was Campbell?"  
She nodded warily, stalling.  
"Do you have any relatives in America?"  
She one again nodded, not seeing how this could help him in anyway.  
"Where's your Dad?"  
"Hunting." She responded shortly.  
"If I leave you here, will you be okay by yourself?"  
She tilted her head, studying him, "What kind of monster are you?"  
"I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord."  
"And I'm an atheist."  
"Well, I have some bees to get back to. But pray to me if you need anything." Cas told her seriously.  
"Sure." Ella replied distractedly, walking towards Churchill.  
Cas followed behind her, kneeling down next to the unconscious skinwalker and reviving him with a tap of his fingers.  
"He'll be fine. Now get home before you run into anymore demons." Cas advised, feeling very protective of this girl and not knowing why.  
"Yes, Dad." Ella replied, rolling her eyes at the supposed angel.  
Cas watched as Ella, carrying a still groggy Churchill, walked the few blocks left to her current home.  
Cas then zapped back to the cabin, where the Winchesters, the demon and the prophet waited for him.

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys! Okay the first thing I want to say is sorry Cas is so out of character. I know broken Cas would shy away from conflict completely, but for the sake of the plot he was feeling brave today. Sorry! :D  
The second thing is I'm really playing up the stereotypes in Ella. Ella is a massive bogan, and I'm sorry for it, but bogans are fun to write! And as the story goes on she may get slightly classier, maybe.  
Also, I haven't decided how often I'm going to update, but with the school holidays coming up I can probably manage once a week, twice if I'm feeling productive.  
Okay! Thanks for reading, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

When Ella reached her current 'home' she immediately, after salty he doors and windows, collapsed onto her bed, laying Churchill down next to her.  
Deciding food wasn't necessary for her immediate survival, Ella pulled her trusty phone out of her shorts pocket, plugged in her earphones and drifted to sleep.

When Ella woke to the disgustingly bright and sunlit room, the first thing she did was stomp to the dingy bedroom curtains and force them closed.  
Laying back in bed and closing her eyes, Ella felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom.  
Groaning, she sat up again and walked to the small and damp bathroom across the hall, wincing at the cold tiles.  
Her throat was parched and her tongue felt swollen, so Ella walked back through the house to her bedroom to fetch her now empty water bottle and refilled it.  
Laying back down again, Ella noticed how her stomach was beginning to rumble and swore loudly, realising she had no hope of getting back to sleep.  
She slowly made her way to the cramped and dysfunctional kitchen on the other side of the two bedroom unit, grabbing a bowl and some Weet-Bix, before dragging herself to the couch.  
She watched the coyote and the road runner battle it out as she waited for her Weet-Bix to get soggy.  
Eventually, she began eating and decided it lacked something, dumping a tablespoon of brown sugar on the cereal before continuing.  
Once she had finished, Ella changed out of her pyjamas and went for her morning run, before beginning her strength exercises, followed by her stretches.  
Regardless of the fact her Dad thought it useless, Ella had taught herself some basic gymnastics as she believed that flexibility was important and enjoyed the physical challenge.  
She practiced now, stretching out her well-developed muscles in back bends and front splits, round offs and hand springs, enjoying the burn and the feeling of accomplishment it gave her.  
After completing her exercise routine and showering to rid herself of the already prominent sweat patches, Ella walked to the table and read through the list of chores Dad had left her.  
He was meant to be home tomorrow night and would be pissed if they weren't done, so rather than binge watch Buffy reruns, Ella got started.  
First on the list: cleaning the knives.  
How perfectly convenient that can be done in front of a telly. A telly playing Buffy reruns

An hour and a half later, Ella had finished cleaning the knives, but had not finished the episode.  
Ella laid stretched out, on the small dusty couch, watching the slightly pixelated perfection, that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
Ella loved Buffy for many reasons, the first and foremost being she is absolutely bad arse. She was a teenage girl who could fight amazingly and sleighed vampires for a hobby, while sill managing to have a relatively normal life. Couple that with some sassy leather jacket and you've got one kickarse character.  
The second, but just as important reason, was that she could relate.  
Like Buffy, Ella had been "chosen by birth right" to lead a life of violence and killing which, regardless of how skilled she was at it, she hated and despised.  
Ella felt almost normal while she watched it, like she was just another teenage girl with a TV obsession and a massive crush on the sex God that is Angel.  
Although her father scoffed at it, saying the lore was complete shit and Buffy would be killed in seconds against a real vampire, it gave her a sense of normality she craved, and allowed her to forget how similar their lives were.  
The third and final reason was Angel. Fuck, he was hot, regardless of the fact he was a vampire.  
So much better than Edward.  
When there was less than ten minutes left, there was a knock on the door.  
Immediately suspicious, Ella walked silently to the window and twitched the curtains open slightly.  
Looking out, she saw her father standing on the veranda, looking impatient, his black hair greasy and his five o'clock shadow prominent.  
"Shit."  
Her Dad was home early and she wasn't even close to finishing her chores.  
He was going to be so pissed.  
Ella unlocked the door, but left the fly wire in place, "Password?" she asked nervously, knowing she was in for it.  
Her father looked at her, his dark blue eyes narrowed, "I don't have time for this, Ella."  
Ella, though still nervous, felt her suspicion growing and said with more authority "Password?"  
Her father frowned, thinking hard, "Bon Scott" he replied in an annoyed tone, naming the second, and his favourite, AC/DC lead singer.  
Suspicion nearly alleviated, Ella opened the fly wire and let her father in, waking Churchill as she did so.  
Churchill, after stretching and yawning loudly, inspected Ella's father sniffing him thoroughly as he did so.  
Mathew and Churchill had never got along well, Mathew distrusting the dog from the start and Churchill, due to his protectiveness of Ella, becoming angry whenever Mathew treated Ella badly, which was quiet regularly.  
Not to say Mathew was abusive, he just didn't cut her much slack.  
But at no point had Churchill ever hurt or attempted to hurt Mathew, knowing his place in the household was precarious at best. So it was incredibly shocking when Churchill, began growling loudly and before Ella could intervene, launched himself at Mathew, biting down on his exposed calf.  
Mathew swore loudly and Ella pulled Churchill back by his hips, yelling at him as she did so when she noticed her Dad was bleeding black.  
That was not her father.  
Churchill stood protectively in front of her, waiting for the monster to attack.  
Pulling her knife out of her back pocket and backing away from him slowly, Ella asked quietly but evenly, "What are you and what have you done with my father?"  
"What are you talking about, girl? That fucking mutt just bit me and you're going on about me not being your Dad? Help me, dammit!"  
Ella almost caved at his tone, but looked back at his leg, and asked again, louder this time, "What are you and what have you done with my father?"  
The monster she had previously mistaken for her father, let go of its bleeding leg and turned to face her.  
"I guess it doesn't matter who you think I am. I'm still going to eat you alive." He said, a malicious smile creeping across his face, before launching himself towards Churchill and Ella.  
Ella had no idea what this creature was, only knowing that it could shapeshift, possessed the bodies memories, bled black, and had a taste for human flesh.  
The fact that it bled black and ate people crossed out shapeshifters, and to Ella's knowledge there wasn't any other monsters who had the ability to change forms.  
Not knowing what it was, meant she didn't know how to kill it, and after wishing fervently she'd paid more attention to her lessons on lore, she did the only thing she could think of and prayed.

 **Author's note:  
** Okay, the first thing I would like to say is a MASSIVE thank you to NightReader22 who is so awesome and encouraging. You are amazing! ;)  
Also, thanks to Isabella (who didn't bother to think of a more creative username) who's kinda my beta, but mainly my bestie. :)  
Okay, I love Buffy, so Obviously Ella has to as well, and I'm sorry to any Twilight fans reading this.  
Although I'm totally right and you guys need to realise that Bella and Edward have a massively unhealthy relationship, I'm sorry if that offended any of you, kinda.  
And regarding my last chapter, I accidently uploaded the wrong one, so I edited it and updated the chapter. So feel free to reread it, but there was only one or two changes.  
Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!  
And review if you want to (this is not a dictatorship), and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.  
Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Cas had been tending to his bees when he heard Ella's pray.  
He dropped the bucket he was holding, and zapped himself to her house to find Ella fighting for her life against a leviathan.  
Though Cas wanted to help, he couldn't bring himself to actually kill the creature.  
He _must_ avoid conflict, it was the only way to fix his mistakes.  
Cas appeared behind Ella, grabbing her arm and Churchill's collar, zapping back to the quiet and dark cabin.  
Ella stumbled when her feet hit the ground, recovering from the sudden teleportation. Hands immediately wrapping around herself, as goose bumps sprang to the surface. She was not dressed for this.  
She turned to Cas, "We need to go back and kill that thing."  
Cas tilted his head, smiling slightly, "It's surprising that humans get anything done with their predisposition to violence. I'm sure you'd be much more advanced and further evolved if you focussed on growing and creating things, like the bees and flowers."  
Ella, becoming annoyed with Cas and his useless antics, raised her voice, "Yeah, I'll try that next time a monster threatens to kill me!"  
"Why are you yelling? Don't be angry." Cas replies nervously, growing tense and uncomfortable at Ella's apparent irritation.  
Ella turns away, breathing deeply, and studying her surroundings as she does so. "Where did you bring me?" She asks in a calmer tone.  
"The cabin." Cas replies, speaking softly, not wishing to aggravate Ella further.  
"So where are your friends? The hunters?" Ella asks, turning back to Cas.  
"Most likely sleeping, many humans do. Seems rather frivolous to me, but I have refrained from telling them as much."  
Ella rolls her eyes at Cass's answer, knowing he was being absolutely serious.  
"I know you are opposed to any and all violence, but that _thing_ can't be left to roam around freely. Can you at least tell me how to kill it and give me a ride home?"  
Cas sat down on the coach, and looked up at the determined girl before him.  
"The creature is a leviathan, and we are yet to know how to kill them." Ella's shoulders dropped at that, but Cas was quick to reassure her. "But we do know how to incapacitate it."  
Churchill, who had previously been sniffing at the couch as they spoke began growling softly and Ella looked at him questionably.  
The floor boards creaked loudly and Ella turned to see a tall, green eyed and dark blonde man, holing a rather long knife.  
"Cas," he asked gruffly, his voice rough from sleep, "Who's this?"  
Cas sensing the tension, spoke softly, "Dean Winchester meet Ella Campbell. Could you both please drop your weapons?"  
Ella, who'd been fingering the knife tucked in her waistband, pulled it out and deciding to trust the stranger, seeing as he was Cas's friend, placed it on the floorboards.  
Dean was less trusting, not dropping his knife but rather slipping it back into his pocket.  
He turned away and walked to the small but pleasant kitchen and began making coffee, "Explain."  
"I told you about how I met Ella, and afterwards she ran into some demons that I helped her with."  
"Not that I needed any help." Was mumbled softly and ignored by both Cas and Dean. "I told her to pray for me if she needed anything, and earlier this evening she did and I found her being attacked by a leviathan, so I transported her here."  
"Did you test her?"  
"She's not a demon or a leviathan, Dean."  
"House rules." He replied, offering a flask to her.  
Ella rolled her eyes at his insistence, but swigged the holy water and before he could request it pulled a silver knife from her bra to cut herself with.  
Upon seeing that she neither bled black nor reacted to holy water, Dean gestured to Churchill.  
"Now the dog." Ella's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "I'm not cutting my dog."  
"Okay, then just press some silver against it."  
Ella opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by a voice coming from behind her.  
"It's okay, Ella. They should know."  
Dean spun around dropping his coffee mug, and aiming the gun he'd had tucked in his waistband at a tall and slim man standing behind the younger hunter.  
But rather than fight or back away, she had turned around and began arguing with the intruder.  
"Jake, you dick! What did you do that for? Now that idiots going to shoot you!"  
In her anger Ella had become louder, finally waking a certain someone from their beauty sleep.  
Sam ran into the kitchen gun drawn, trying to assess the situation.  
He found Dean, gun cocked, watching two strangers argue, and saw Cas disappear before moving towards his brother.  
"What's going on?" he asked Dean quietly.  
"Cas dropped the kid off with her dog, who turns out to be a skinwalker," he explains gesturing towards the blonde haired and brown eyed man, "Because she was being attacked by a leviathan. She's the aussie hunter he met."  
"So what are we going to do about the skinwalker?" Sam asked as the strangers continued to argue.  
"Somehow, I don't think she'll let us kill him."  
"If they'd shut up for a second, we'd be able to actually have a decent conversation."  
Ella and Jake were getting progressively louder and more heated, when Dean spoke up.  
"ALRIGHT! NOW SHUT UP!" He shouted, finally stopping the arguing.  
"Cas just left, and I'm not in the mood to buy a plane ticket to Australia. So you're gonna have to stay here until Cas feels the need to come back. But if you want to stay here, THERE WILL BE NO MORE ARGUING! Okay?"  
Both Ella and Jake turn towards Dean, nodding in agreement and understanding.  
"Good." Dean says as he walked towards his bed.  
"Jesus, he's pissy." Ella muttered as Dean left the room.  
"I agree with you, there." Jake responded as he sat on the couch.  
Sam studied the pair, the dark haired, blue eyed girl in a ragged tee and to small shorts, and the fair haired, brown eyed man, in the ripped jeans and sturdy looking leather jacket that he'd already handed to the shivering girl.  
Sam fetched blankets and left them, realising they wanted privacy.  
Ella stretched out on the couch, leaving room for Jake to crawl up next to her.  
"Jake?" Ella asked softly, her voice harsh in the silent cabin.  
"Yes?" Jake replied, just as softly.  
"Do you think Dad's dead?"  
Jake sighed, knowing that Ella would know if he was lying.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Okay." Ella replied, turning away from him, and pressing her back to his.  
Jake didn't transform into Churchill as he normally would, knowing that even though she wasn't going to ask for it, Ella needed human contact and the comfort it offered.  
So Jake laid there and listened to Ella sob quietly, hearing when her breathing eventually deepened and she fell asleep.

 **Authors Note:  
** First on the agenda; a grovelling apology! It should not have taken this long to update, but I had to restart this chapter several times before I was somewhat satisfied, hence the delay.  
Secondly, I may have bent the skinwalker lore _slightly._ Technically Jake should have been naked when he turned back into a human, but to avoid much awkwardness, I allowed him to be clothed.  
Also, I'm not sure how long this is going to go for. If you guy want I have a long term plan, if not I can do one or two more chapters and Ella and Jake can appear in other stories.  
You choose!  
Thanks for reading and any feedback is welcome!  
BYYYYYYYYYYYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Ella awoke gently, the sun lit cabin still quiet in the early morning. Sitting up slowly to avoid waking Jake, she rubbed at her gritty eyes and decided she needed coffee. NOW.  
Carefully climbing over the back of the couch, she padded towards the kitchen. She opened the small fridge to find it completely empty, bar the six pack of cheap beer.  
She closed it quietly, swearing under her breath, looks like she'll be waiting for food, and coffee. Deciding against grabbing a beer to tie her over, Ella walks towards the research board in the corner of the room.  
It was covered by a bunch of different papers and research notes, all of them focused on leviathan.

After spending twenty minutes reading through the assorted notes, Ella had memorised all the weaknesses of a leviathan, and how few there were. She walked towards the duffel bags thrown haphazardly on the floor, searching through them. After sorting through dirty laundry and discovering several copies of Busty Asian Beauties, she found the primary weapons bag. There were surprisingly few weapons in it, only the most important of the hunter's tools visible, so the majority of the weapons were probably kept elsewhere- most likely in their car.  
She grabbed what she needed, before heading outside, picking up her shoes as she went.  
Ella walked outside and stood next to a gleaming black classic car that she paused to appreciate, she then bowed her head to pray.  
"Come on, Cas," she murmured, "You've stranded me here, and I need to get back. Please."  
There was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared in front of her.  
"Why do you need to go home?" Cas asked, studying Ella.  
"I need to sort some things out. Then I'll stay wherever you want me to. But I need to do this." Ella spoke softly, her voice filled with desperation.  
Cas's brows drew together in worry, "You want to kill the leviathan that attacked you."  
Ella nodded slowly, "Please, Cas."  
"Okay, but I won't be fighting." Cas relented.  
Ella nodded quickly, "Okay. Can we go now?" She was worried Jake would wake up and try to stop her.  
Cas grasped her shoulder and transported them back to the house.

Jake rolled over, stretching out on the couch. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around the small cabin, not seeing his best friend anywhere.  
He sat up quickly, his stomach tightening in anxiety.  
He stood up and strained his ears for any sound of Ella, and heard soft voices coming from outside.  
He walked towards the front door quickly and silently, reaching the porch just as Ella and Cas disappeared.  
"Ella!" He shouted, but she was already gone.  
He ran back inside, barging into the hunter's bedroom.  
Both were awake in seconds, grabbing for weapons.  
The shorter one- Dean was it? - had Jake up against the wall immediately, silver blade against his throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here, Fido?"  
"Get off me!" Jake growled, his eyes flashing angrily.  
Sam pulled his brother back, stepping between the skinwalker and the hunter.  
"Dean, stop it! He wasn't trying to hurt us." Dean sheathed the knife, but continued to glare at Jake.  
"What do you want, Jake?" Sam asked calmly in an attempt to defuse the tension in the room.  
"Ella's gone. Your fucking angel took her." Jake spat, his hands curling into fits.  
Sam was surprised at the news, but knew Cas would never hurt Ella. He seemed to genuinely like her. "I'm sure she's okay. Cas wouldn't hurt her."  
"No! You don't understand! She's gone to hunt the thing that has her Dad." Jake ground out, concern etched into his features.  
Sam and Dean shared a glance before Sam spoke, "I'm sorry, Jake. But we can't get there without Cas and he's with Ella. You just need to have faith in her abilities."  
"But she hasn't gone hunting without me for three years! She'll get hurt!" Jake said leaving the small bedroom and sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands.  
Suddenly the sound of wing filled the cabin and both Ella and Cas appeared in the middle of the tiny living room.  
Ella was covered in thick black blood, and in her hands she was holding what appeared to be her father's head but with the amount of black blood dripping from it, Jake doubted that.  
"Ella!" Jake ran towards her, not sure if he wanted to shake her or hug her.  
"Hey Jake." She greeted him tiredly, before collapsing Cas catching her before she could hit the floor.

 **Author's note:  
** Hey guys! Merry Christmas (if you celebrate)!  
This one's really short, but this is how creative I feel today. ;)  
I think I'm going to do a longer term story, because I'm really enjoying writing this story.  
I may not update before Christmas, SO have an AWESOME holiday and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**  
Major trigger warnings. If you don't like violence, don't read italics.  
Italics are flashbacks/dreams.

 _Ella had chained the leviathan, still wearing her father's face, to the chair before pulling out one of her ruined blades from her bra.  
The creature laughed maliciously at the action, "You think that tooth picks gonna do anything to me? You're way out of your depth, girl."  
Ella smiled, reaching for the cleaning product she swiped from the cabin, pouring it over the knife. She brought it up to the monsters face, allowing some of the liquid to drip onto its cheeks, causing it to groan in pain, before cutting a line across its uninjured cheek.  
The monster gritted its teeth, a small cry escaping.  
Ella dipped her knife in the borax again, colouring the clear liquid with the black blood on the blade.  
Her father's blue eyes narrowed as she brought the dagger back towards the creature.  
"It's gonna take more than that, bitch." It spat.  
Ella nodded.  
"Though it might." She replied, her voice soft, before stabbing the leviathan in the stomach.  
The creature screamed, breathing rapidly.  
"Where's my Dad?"  
It growled at her.  
She pulled the knife out, soaking it in borax before stabbing the creature again.  
"BITCH!"  
"Where's my Dad?"  
The face that was so familiar to her, now dripping with sweat and black blood, smiled cruelly.  
"Dead. He tasted mighty fine."  
Ella shook her head, "Where's my Dad?"  
"DEAD!" The leviathan spat.  
Ela brought the borax soaked blade down on one of the creatures fingers, severing it neatly.  
The creature cried out sharply.  
"Where's my Dad?"  
"HE'S DEAD!"  
Ella, breathing raggedly, picked up the remaining borax.  
She grabbed its face, forcing its jaw open before pouring half the bottle down its throat.  
It screamed.  
Ella winced at the sound of her father's screams, but continued knowing this thing was the reason she would never see her father again.  
"Why are you in Australia?"  
The leviathan gasped for breath, its insides burning.  
"Why are you in Australia?"  
The creature continued to writher in pain, its skin beginning to blister from the inside.  
Ella held her stolen machete to its throat.  
"I can make it stop. I can make the pain stop. Why are you in Australia and where is my Dad?"  
"He-he's dead. He got too c-close to base camp. He w-was working it out. We couldn't let the hu-hunters find out what was happening." The leviathan gasped for air, tear streaming down its face as it grit its teeth.  
"Why are you in Australia?" Ella asked holding the borax above the leviathan, threateningly.  
It withered and shied away, trying to escape its bounds while still gasping for breath.  
"We needed somewhere isolated, but with a large population. Australia has the second worst urban-"He paused, panting,"-urban sprawl in the world and we needed to be sure rural communities would be infected as well. We can't have anyone fighting the system."  
"But why k-kill my Dad? And why not use a rural part of America?" Ella asked, her voice breaking.  
"The hunters are getting in the way, and we couldn't risk them warning the general population. Your father stumbled across the base camp, he figured out what was going on and he was going to tell the other hunters. He needed to be stopped, and so did you."  
Ella nodded slowly, absorbing and memorising all that she had been told. It made sense.  
"Where's your base camp?"  
The creature shook its head.  
"Tell me."  
"N-no."  
"Tell me."  
"NO."  
Ella grabbed its face, using her knife to drip borax into its eyes. It thrashed and withered, screaming in pain.  
"CANBERRA!" It gasped in pain, blinking rapidly, "The ACT. Your dad was going to tell everyone where it was."  
Ella griped the stolen machete tighter, it was more than likely that the leviathan was lying but she'd promised to end its suffering. And Campbells kept their promises.  
She swung the blade hard, decapitating the creature neatly.  
Knowing it wasn't really dead, and what would happen if she left it there, Ella picked up the severed head before praying to Cas.  
He appeared, grasping her shoulder and teleporting them back to the cabin._

Ella sat up slowly, her head aching, and looked around the quiet room, noticing Jake slumped in a chair at the door. She'd been carried to one of the two beds in the bedroom, and a glass of water had been left for her on the small and rickety bedside table. She reached for it now, sipping it slowly.  
Her stomach rumbled, aching dully in hunger.  
She swung her legs over the side of the small bed and stood up, her head spinning as soon as she did. Ella sat down quickly, the bed creaking, not trusting herself to walk.  
Jake stirred at the noise, gently opening his eyes, sitting bolt upright when he saw Ella awake.  
"Ella!" He cried, walking quickly to the bed and holding his hand to her forehead.  
"Do you feel okay? The angel said you fainted because of low blood sugar and dehydration. You need to eat something sugary, right now." Jake said in a rush, grabbing the nearly empty glass and rushing to the kitchen.  
Ella laid back, chuckling at Jake's concern, as she listened to Jake taking to Sam and Dean.  
"Do you have anything sugary? She needs sugar." Jake asked, rushing around anxiously.  
"Perfect!" He cried, before rushing into the bedroom with several donuts.  
Ella sat up carefully, chewing each donut slowly and feeling the hungry ache in her stomach slowly subside.  
Jake stared at her anxiously the entire time, and she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, Jake. Just hungry."  
Jake raised an eyebrow, "You're fine are you? That's good, because I'm not. You could've been KILLED! I wake up and you've disappeared with the FUCKING ANGEL and decided to go on a HUNT by YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He shouted, standing and walking towards her threateningly.  
Ella shrank back, eyes widening at his anger.  
Jake leaned towards her, fists clenched, before pulling her into a fierce hug.  
"I'm sorry I scared you, Jake." Ella said softly, Jake just sighed in response, pulling back gently and kissing Ella on the forehead.  
"Get some rest."  
"I can't. The leviathan-"  
"-Is dead. Take a break."  
"But they're planning on using Australia as a test run for the American invasion. I need to talk to Sam and Dean. It's really important."  
Jake clenched his jaw, before nodding slowly. "I'll go get them."  
Ella shook her head, "It's fine, I can walk."  
"No. You need your rest. If you want to talk to them, they'll come to you." Jake said in his no nonsense tone before fetching the Winchesters.  
Ella laid back and waited for them to return.

 **A/N:  
** Sorry for anyone who doesn't like my terribly written torture scene, but it was necessary for the info dump. ;)  
Much love to Isabella for helping me edit and explain away my plot holes.  
THANKS FOR READING! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Ella sat up when the brothers came in and grabbed for her leather bound notebook her Dad had given her when she turned ten and was allowed to start hunting. She couldn't forget anything.  
"Everything's in here," she said passing it to Dean, who was siting closest. Jake was glaring from his chair, his last discussion with Dean not forgotten.  
Dean flicked through it, raising an eyebrow at the detailed research notes.  
"They're planning on using Australia as a test run?"  
Ella nodded, "Apparently the American hunters were interfering too much, and they needed to make sure it would affect rural areas as well as the suburbs."  
"How are they infecting the more rural areas?" Sam asked, and Ella glared at him muttering something about pointless effort. Jake chuckled, his ears sharper than the brothers.  
"Didn't get around to asking that, but I assumed through the water supply."  
Dean glanced at Ella, reassessing her, "And by asked you mean?"  
"I mean asked in a persuasive manner." Ella replied, smiling innocently. "Oh, and you'll probably want this back," she said reaching under the bed for the black coated machete and passing it to Sam. "And what'd you guys do with the head?"  
"It's buried out back."  
Ella nodded.  
"Can I burrow a phone?" She asked, reaching for the notebook.  
Dean pulled his latest burner from his pocket handing it to Ella.  
"Why do you want it?" He asks as she flips through her notebook. She finds the page, turning the phone on and typing in the digits.  
"I'm calling Seb. He's like the central intelligence of Aussie hunters. You found a case but you can't get to it, you call Seb and he puts someone on it. You need demon blades or new curse boxes, he hooks you up. He'll get the word out."  
"We'll leave it to you then." Sam said standing up and pulling Dean with him, they needed to talk, he wasn't sure if he completely trusted this odd girl.  
Dean glared at Sam, but followed him through the door.

Ella smirked as the brothers left, guessing at Sam's thoughts. She dialled Seb's number, flicking back to her notes and putting the phone on speaker for Jake's benefit.  
"Seb here." Was the gruff answer.  
"Hey Seb, it's Ella, and Jake's here too."  
"Where are you, kid? You and your dad just dropped off the map." He said sounding both concerned and irritated at the lack of contact.  
"America."  
Seb breathed in sharply, surprised "Why the bloody hell are you in America? Did that old bastard Samuel need your Dad for something?"  
"Um… I-I don't t-think Dad's going to b-be hunting anytime s-soon." Ella replied, speaking softly and struggling to keep her voice even.  
"Ella? What do you mean? Is Mathew hurt?"  
Ella shook her head, her eyes stinging, "He's-"  
"Mathew's dead. He died on a hunt." Jake cut in, seeing how difficult it was for Ella.  
Seb was silent, the only reason Ella knew he hadn't hung up was she could hear his ragged breathing.  
"What-" He cleared his throat, "What got him?"  
Ella, blinking back tears, flipped through her notebook again, finding the page detailing leviathans.  
"They're called leviathans. They can shapeshift, and absorb the memories of the form they take-"  
"Okay, so how are they different to shapeshifters?"  
"Silver does nothing too them, they are highly organised, and we currently have no idea how to kill them." Was Jake's explanation.  
"Shit."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you know anything that can hurt them?"  
"Borax- which is in most cleaning products- burns them like acid, and cutting their heads off slows them down. But don't leave the head too close to the body, because they will reattach." Ella said, swallowing against the tightness of her throat.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"Where the hell did they come from?"  
Ella flicked through the notebook, the Winchester's research hadn't mentioned that.  
"I don't know, but I'll find out. I need you to spread the word Seb. They're coming to Australia."  
"Of course, kid. But where are you? Are you okay? Jake, is she safe?" Seb asked, concerned for his young friend and her wellbeing.  
"I'm okay, Seb. Really. Jake's fine and we're staying with the Winchesters."  
Seb breathed in sharply, "Ella, you need to be careful with them. They have a horrible habit of getting people killed."  
She nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. See ya Seb."  
"Stay safe, kid. Jake, keep her out of trouble."  
Jake smiled ruefully at his charge, "I'll try."  
After saying their goodbyes, Ella hung up and walked to the door of the small bedroom, the angry voices of the Winchester brothers could be heard quiet clearly through it, and they seemed to be having quiet a heated discussion.  
"She can't stay here! She's a kid! She can't hunt!" Sam was snapping at Dean.  
"I don't want her hunting either, Sam! But the safest place for her is with a hunter, Bobby obviously out of the question and Jody is already taking care of one messed up teen, she doesn't need another." Dean replied, impatience clear in his tone.  
Ella glanced at Jake cocking an eyebrow, she was not impressed by the last comment.  
"Dean, she's too trusting! She's got a fucking shapeshifter as a pet!" Sam replied, his anger obvious.  
Jake bristled at that and Ella smiled at him reassuringly.  
There was a pause and a rustling noise that sounded like Dean running his fingers through his hair.  
"Look, I don't like the fact a teenager has a shapeshifter with her constantly any more than you do- and the fact they share a bed is all kinds of wrong-"  
Jake actually began growling at that, but calmed slightly when Ella began stroking his shoulder length blonde hair.  
"-but he actually seems to care about her. You saw how he fretted over her. And you know as much as I do that sometimes you need to work with things you'd rather hunt. Meg being a great example."  
"Dean, I don't think-"  
Ella chose this moment to open the door and walk in, closing it louder than strictly necessary.  
The brothers immediately stopped talking, looking at her and Jake almost guiltily.  
"Here's your phone," she said passing the phone back to Dean. "I talked to Seb. He's going to get the word out."  
"Okay, cool." Sam replied, still not meeting her eyes.  
"Ella, did you-"Dean paused, his voice lowering, "Did you find out what happened to your Dad?"  
Ella stared at her bare feet, not meeting either of their eyes, "According to the leviathan that attacked me, he was found near their base camp and they killed him, but not before torturing him." She said softly, managing to keep her voice even despite the lump in her throat. Jake put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.  
Dean and Sam nodded slowly, "Do you have anyone you can stay with? We know some Campbells, could you stay with any of them? Your mum maybe?"  
Ella shook her head slowly, "I haven't met most of the American Campbells. I mean, I've met Samuel once, and he was kinda a dick. It would be like living with strangers. I can't stay with Mum. But I've got friends in Australia, I can stay with Seb and Jesse-"  
"Jesse?" Sam repeats, eyebrows raised, "Do you mean the anti-Christ? That Jesse?"  
"Well, yeah. But he actually isn't a bad guy. He lives with Seb, he's about a year younger than I am and he really likes to surf."  
Dean nods warily, "Not to be prejudice or anything but I'd prefer it if you didn't live with the ant-Christ. Do you have any family at all? Are you sure you can't stay with your mu-"  
"No." Ella snapped at Dean, "I can't stay with my mum because she's dead. She died of breast cancer when I was seven. Alright?"  
Dean nods, avoiding her eyes.  
Sam clears his throat, "How about we give Cas a call, and see if we can get you home?" he asks Ella, his voice soft.  
"Fine," Ella said shrugging.  
"Hey, Cas! Can you come here please?" Sam said quietly to the ceiling.  
Cas appeared in the middle of the room Meg by his side. Jake sniffed the air, narrowing his eyes at Meg.  
"Demon." He said softly so only Ella could hear it. Ella slipped her demon blade from her pocket, holding it by the tip. Dean, noticing the movement, hurries to reassure her.  
"Ella, it's okay! Meg's a friend!"  
"She's a fucking demon!" she yelled bringing the blade up to throw.  
"Ella, please don't hurt Meg." Cas spoke softly and moved in front of the brunet demon.  
Both Jake and Ella were shocked to see Castiel, an angel of the fucking lord, protecting a demon, the embodiment of sin and impurity. Knowing Cas wouldn't trust her without a reason, Ella sheathes the weapon but keeps it in easy reach.  
Meg, knowing Ella was not at all relaxed, turned to Dean and quipped light heartily, "So I'm a friend now?"  
"Shut up." Was Dean's only response as he walked towards the angel. "Is there any particular reason you prayed to me? Did you want to play twister?" Cas asked his face lighting up.  
"No. No twister." Dean rushed to correct him, "We were hoping you could take Ella home? Forging passports takes ages and there's no one she can stay with here."  
"Of course there is," he said, his tone showing he was confused at Dean's request, "You and Sam."  
Sam, who had been standing next to Meg, shook his head, "Cas, that's not a good idea. She'd be in too much danger."  
Cas cocked his head, "You and Dean will keep her safe." Was his reply, the simplicity of it irritating Dean.  
"No, Cas." Dean said with unnecessary force, before breathing deeply and continuing in a gentler tone, "She needs to go home."  
Cas shook his head, "I'm sorry, but she will be staying here. Ela is a good hunter, you may need her help."  
Beginning to get irritated, Ella spoke up from her position next to Jake, "Do I get a say in this?"  
"No." Was the reply from the stubborn males, including Jake.  
"I'll be in the room." Ella said flatly, annoyed at the fact she had no say in her future.  
She sat on the bed she'd been using and flicked through the notebook, missing her Dad and all of the people she'd left in Australia.  
It was about ten minutes later, when an annoyed Jake opened the door, "The angel just left and seeing as he's the only way home, you're stuck here. But there's some research to do if you're up for it."  
Ella shrugged, placing the notebook on the small bedside table, "Why not?"

 **A/N:  
** SORRY this took so long! I had a sever case of writers block and a lack of motivation. It is kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be action packed, I promise!  
Thanks for waiting and for reading my terrible story!  
Bye!


End file.
